


Supply Run

by weiss_page (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood, M/M, Mild Gore, Other, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/weiss_page
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Haru rescues a stubborn survivor of the apocalypse, he must get him back to his own camp. However, this trip is more than just an escort mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first rays of the red orange sun peeked through the cracks in the canvas of the army tent. 

“Day 178,” Haru mumbled to himself before opening those deep cerulean eyes of his to see the same old, dusty, green tarp overhead.

Haru sleepily got out of his cot, letting the daily tasks run through his head. Help Makoto with some gardening, train with Nagisa and do a supply run with Rei. Just a normal day. 

Haru stood up on his feet, feeling the dew in between his toes, and lazily walked over to the large hard plastic trunk, knocking over his blue, small, hiking bag by accident but he was too tired to pick it up. He opened it with some force to see only one pair of dark jeans and a plain black shirt beside a grey-blue hoodie along with the standard black socks and oddly printed underwear. A pair of electric blue and black runners were beside the chest that held Haru’s clothes. And do the laundry. Haru added to his list of duties for the day. 

Haru pushed the flap that open as he walked out. The paracord that kept it together was united as he was the last one to wake up. The sun was already becoming yellow and only held tiny hues of pinks and reds in it. The air smelled of hard work and prospects for the day. It was still damp in the air but, slowly, it was getting hotter.

“Good morning, Haru!” A tall giant with brown hair that held a green hue to it, and a soft expression made his way over to the individual looking over the farmlands of the camp.

“Morning, Makoto,” was all Haru mumbled.

Makoto stood right beside Haru, sharing a quiet but well needed content moment in a world that was falling apart right in front of their eyes. Although it didn’t seem this way inside camp Iwatobi. 

Camp Iwatobi seemed like a paradise compared to the rest of the world. Whereas teenagers were either dead or killing others that were alive, Iwatobi had been created by adults when the world went to shit. But now it’s run by teens ever since the adults that were there had all died when the camp went under attack by a horde of the undead. Now only five teens attend to crops, did supply runs, laundry, and keep each other sane. Everybody had their own duties but helped out with one another.

Haru was a supply runner along with Rei. They went outside of the metal cross wire gates to find supplies and hopefully survivors. Both of them always had small hiking backpacks on when they had to make supply runs. They were the fittest of the five of them before it all went to hell so naturally they were appointed the jobs of supply runner.

Nagisa was the shortest but easily the best when it came to sparring. He donned blond, wavy, hair and was always smiling with those pink eyes of his. Nobody questioned his eye colour, they just thought he was half albino. Nagisa wore t-shirts that nobody wanted and always had his wrists taped up. He could take a punch and deliver one twice as hard.

Makoto was the kindest one of the group. He donned a natural green thumb which gave him the responsibility of growing things like potatoes and carrots. He always had the same pair of jeans on but only owned two shirts, a white one and a forest green one with blood stains on it. His shoes weren’t the standard runners. They were hiking boots that his jeans were always tucked into.

Then there was Gou. She happened to be the only girl. When the camp was ‘normal’, she always wore jeans and muscle shirts, seldom wearing dresses. It’s what kept her alive. Whilst the other girls were in dresses and bribing soldiers with their bodies for safety, she was fighting zombies and killing those that betrayed her. Her main job is to hand out the duties of the day and to keep track of supplies.

None of the jobs were easier than the others and nobody flaunted their skills off. That’s what kept things so peaceful. That and they all knew each other beforehand from the swimming team. It made things calm between them.

About the tenth day into the apocalypse all five of them were taken from their safe haven in that tiny supply room at school to a hill far off into the countryside where the teachers set up a camp, with help from the military. All five of them were runners but on day forty, they were finished learning how to do the other duties and out for a supply run when thirty minutes in, Iwatobi camp was attacked by some zombies that were kept as ‘pets’. Ten minutes after the camp was destroyed they came back only to find a hoard of zombies in the camp. They fought off what they could and retreated to a part on top of the hill. Ten days later and the zombies were all gone so the five cleaned up what they could and started anew.

Haru turned around to walk down the hill that lead to the small dining area that always smelled of vegetable stew. Sure, they had no meat but that didn’t mean they couldn’t try to cook nice meals. 

Today was Wednesday, Makoto's day to make the meals. He always tried to make something different but just how many ways could you prepare carrots and potatoes?

“Are you going to get breakfast?” Makoto inquired when he saw Haru near the hill towards the main camp area.

All Haru did was nod.

Makoto followed right beside Haru down to the dining tent along the worn down dirt path. Whatever grass was there was brown and straw like from all the heat they’ve had recently.

The air tasted hot and dry as if a dust storm was coming. It was only nine in the morning but something felt off, like the feeling when you forget your watch at home. Except Haru couldn’t guess what it was.

“So I guess you don’t have to help me,” Makoto finished off his sentence but Haru was too busy thinking about what was wrong to pay attention.

“Hm?” Haru hummed.

Makoto give a slight giggle, “You don’t have to help me today, it’s okay.”

“Okay,” Haru half mumbled as he entered the tent with Makoto close behind. Both of them took off their shoes as they accessed the area with a tarped floor.

Inside the tent was one picnic table in the center, a black and white camp stove and two brushed steel pots off in the far left corner. One was boiling and the other one had nothing in it. It felt like a cozy house on the inside. Many jokes and discussions had been made in there which gave it a sense of security. The only place that felt secure and sacred to Haru. Almost like home.

There was a bowl of stew and a piece of bread with a bottle of water already on the table in the center of the covered area. Haru took the seat in the table with flaking red paint. Makoto grabbed a bowl of the stew and sat down across Haru.

They both ate in a comfortable peace with the occasional hum of approval for the breakfast. The wind that got inside the tent did little to get rid of the steam filled and hot air. There was a scent of starch mixed with burning wood. It was quite relaxing to both of them.

Half an hour passed before Haru finished his morning meal of stew. He slowly got up asking with his body language if he should put his dishes away but Makoto looked at him as if to say, “Don’t worry about it”.

Haru exited the tent that smelled of home. He focused on putting on his blue and black runners first before looking up at the sky. The bugs that were outside started scattering for shade, a protection from the already blazing sun. Haru’s hand did little to shade the deep blue of his eyes from the burning sun. Not a cloud in the sky was visible, just blue. Just a light baby blue.

A rustling sound was heard in the dry smelling grass as Gou jogged up to Haru. Her red hair was tied back in the usual ponytail by a blue hair tie that had a flower coming out of it. She was wearing light green jeans and a grey t-shirt that had traces of blood on them. Most likely from training with Nagisa but Haru wasn’t too sure. Nobody but Haru and Rei should be outside the compound anyway.

“Hey, Haru!” Gou caught Haru’s attention whilst jogging over to him, “Do you think you could for some cloth on your supply run? We could always use some.”

“And water, and food, and survivors, I know,” Haru chimed back in a friendly manner.

“You got it, go grab your bag, take this,” Gou handed haru a Bundeswehr Advanced Combat Knife, “And don’t keep Rei waiting too long.” 

Haru paid no attention to Gou as she walked away but instead focused on the knife that was handed to him. The knife was a solid black with a handle that was ribbed and smooth. The edge didn’t shine in the sunlight except for a couple nicks in the serrated part near the handle. It felt light and airy, almost as if there wasn’t a knife there. Deciding an icepick grip would be best, he put it back in the sheath and tied it to his inner right thigh with the velcro straps attached to the holes around the edge of the sheath.

Haru started his walk back up the worn down dirt path that lead to the sleeping tent. Chickadees chirped in the few trees that lined the path. Cicadas were buzzing and clicking, all making it feel more like a campsite than a compound for safety against those that walked but were not alive.

The thought and smell, at first, of dead people, zombies, made Haru almost want to puke. The smell wasn’t so bad in the start but as the days got hotter and hotter due to the rotting flesh having an effect on the ozone layer with all the CO² speeding up global warming significantly. It smelled of rotting flesh wherever you went. But as the days turned to weeks, Haru no longer smelled the stench of meat and no longer wanted to puke everytime he stepped foot outside any tent in camp Iwatobi even if it did get stronger every sickening day.

The tent on top of the small hill at the end of the winding dirt path was already hot and stuffy on the inside. The second Haru went inside he felt himself sweating from the moist heat. The hotter it got in that tent, the warmer it’d be at night and the easier they’d get to sleep as the nights were significantly colder. The black and blue backpack was laid on it’s side from knocking it over that morning. Haru opened up the light blue flap at the top to check inside. A half full box of band-aids, two bottles of water and a solar blanket was packed up neatly just in case there was a lost survivor but there was still plenty of room for supplies like rags, medicine and untouched meat.

Meat. Haru thought. His mouth started to water at the rare delicacy. It’s not like all the meat in the world had expired, it's more like they were all open and had the chance to be infected. None of the teens wanted to think about eating meat that was already open. It was just too much of a risk Haru strolled down the beat path along the hill. The smell of dinner was hypnotizing to Haru but he knew that it wasn’t ready and he still had to do a supply run with Rin and training with Nagisa. Lunch was a rarity in order to save food so instead they had a heavy breakfast and a hearty dinner. Gou made the rule that lunch should be made if there was a survivor brought into the camp. They haven’t had lunch since.

Nagisa prefered to do sparring with Rei and Haru after their runs. That way they could learn to fight even after they’ve run for miles and had no energy. Nagisa didn’t let them take it easy either, he figured that if he took it easy then they’d never learn to fight a hostile person or a zombie, even of Makoto told him to ease up a little.

Haru passed the farm on his right and the training ring to his left. The farm was two small plots of land side by side with five wide furrows each. Each furrow was filled with seeds. The one closest to the path had potatoes and the one furthest away had carrots. There was another plot of land That Makoto wanted to make in case they found more seeds.They got watered by the used well water when each member of the team was finished washing their clothes or utensils. The well water was safe for everything else but drinking, anyway.

The training ring was a large circle of dirt that had a diameter of 5.5 M (18’), it had a wooden fence all the way around it that stood up to Nagisa’s shoulders. Nagisa was always there, whether he was napping or doing exercises.

The pathway between the farm and the training ring smelled of dust mixed with a tinge of sweat. The fence at the end of the path was a chain link fence that had been rusted in some areas, and in others it was stained with dried blood. Water bottles were kept near the rusted entrance under a tent for a futile try to keep the bottles cool in the little shade that was provided.

A tall man with blue-black hair and red-framed glasses stood inside the tent with the water bottles. He was wearing a white sports jacket that was accented with black and red, his old track team jacket. A blue spined book was held in the right hand whilst the left hand went back and forth on the pages.

“Rei!” Haru called out to the other runner as he sauntered up to the water tent.

Rei looked up from his book after a few seconds, probably finishing a sentence. “Are you ready to go, Haru?”

Haru simply gave a nod of his head before lightly jogging to the squeaky fence.

The first thing that was outside the fence was a wooden ladder lying on the ground, that way, if one of them got trapped at night, they could come back into the compound rather than be stuck at night. A thin strip of trees was straight ahead, and then, after that, was just dust and the occasional road with broken down cars here and there.

Not a single sound was heard except for Rei and Haru running. The occasional bird chirped and once in awhile a zombie could be heard grunting, always too far to be a danger.

The weather was getting hot but a thunderstorm looked to be on it’s way for night time. The plants needed rain, well water couldn’t sustain them enough.

Life before the ‘incident’, as they called it, was simple and happy. Rei had just joined the swim team to make it an official sports team with five people. Makoto had just given his little brother a bike for his birthday. Haru had just moved out on his own, with help from his parents. Nagisa finally got into Iwatobi to join his friends. 

Life was shaping to be content and happy. Then, some doctor had claimed he had ‘cured’ Malaria in the form of an aerosol can. People that sprayed it would kill mosquitoes with the disease in their bloodstream. Turns out that if you inhaled too much, you’d become lethargic at first, and then retain only your lizard brain. The last step was to want to eat those that didn’t look grey like themselves after a few violent seizures. It was truly horrible but there was no cure so far, only death in the brain.


	2. Potato stew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Rei bring the newcomer back to the camp and decide what to do with him

A division of concrete and dirt presented before the two on the other side of the small treeline. The dirt road curved its way left towards what looked like a barren farm riddled with unkempt crops, whilst the concrete highway led right into a grey and disarrayed city center. 

Towards the city, a thick grey, almost black, cloud of smoke could be seen and an overpowering stench of death and famine attacked Haru’s nose. Most buildings were collapsed in piles of cold and uneasy rubble. Those that remained standing, however, held shards of broken glass which were coated in a graphite filth of dust and dirt that made those remaining who looked at it loose all hope. The hopeless grunts and aches of unfortunate souls riddled with disease was clearly heard from the city center. Sometimes they sounded alive, not yet turned, or maybe even a rare survivor.

Towards the deserted farm, long, curling, waves of thick and dead grass coated every inch of the thirsty land. What crops could be seen had been bitten to shreds from the local fauna. No matter how many times Haru or Rei looked, they couldn’t find one living thing on the topsoil. The crops underneath could possibly be dead in the dry soil. Yet, their seeds could remain intact and ready to use if only they could break up the dry earth.

“Haru,” Rei panted slightly in his tone, “Should we go and look for more seeds near the farm?”

Haru turned his raven haired head away and towards the city. There was definitely a voice of somebody struggling in there. “We can’t find any seeds, we’ve tried.”

“But if we could just break the topsoil I be-” Rei was cut off by Haru’s hand.

“Do you not hear the yelling?” Haru was getting emotional.

“That could be just a half-dead person,” Rei reasoned with himself more than with Haru.

“Or,” Haru turned to face Rei with a desperate look in his eyes, “There could actually be somebody in there!” Haru was getting annoyed now and raising his voice.

“I say we look for seeds!” Rei was yelling back at Haru and getting in his face and grabbed Haru’s hoodie.

“Fine,” Haru stated coldly, “Then i’ll go by myself,” Haru sharply tuned away with the full intent of going buy himself in the city.

“Wait,” Rei called out, “You’ll get yourself killed, let me come with you,” Rei fiddled with his watch, pressing a button here and there, “We have thirty minutes to get in and get out, sound fair?”

Haru only nodded and started the short trek towards the hope strangling collection of ashen buildings. He definitely heard a scream of the sorts, he wasn’t wrong. Deep down, Haru hoped he was wrong. A survivor could pose a threat to the camp. They could turn whilst inside Iwatobi camp, or, kill everyone for food and resources.

The city looked like someone put a black and white filter on every piece of rubble and stick. Nothing was interesting to look at, which made it all more tense. Nothing happening meant something was happening. It was always calm before the storm.

The smell of fate was weaker inside than it was at the borders. Haru could see that everything put Rei on edge, from the smell to the screams growing closer.

The hollers for help were the loudest outside of the small shopping mall. Haru could hear it plainly now, it was a little kid crying and a familiar voice grunting ever so slightly. Hasru couldn’t place the voice but it sounded full of confidence, cocky, even.

“Hello?!” Rei banged on the glass doors, trying to smash it, “We can help!”

Haru started banging on the glass doors too, they were fragile and easily broke under the two teens’ banging.

The sight inside was horrific. A horde of zombies surrounded a table just down a walkway towards the food court. Few layed on the ground but many more remained. The zombies donned a pale grey complexion with adorned red cuts all over them. They didn’t look At Haru and Rei when they burst in, too busy with the task at hand.

A child’s terrified crying was the only human sounding thing in that little mall.

Something primal woke inside Haru, he moved on his own, no thought behind his actions. He just knew that he had to help but there were too many zombies. He could never take them all on his own. But he knew he had to save them. Maybe it was the thought that they’d get lunch or maybe it was the fact that there were finally other people or maybe it was because Rei wasn’t going to do anything.

It was a flurry of blood, yelling, and teamwork with the stranger with red hair and Rei. In the midst of the action, Haru found himself holding the little girl that was crying earlier. The wetness of her cheeks left a damp spot in Haru’s hoodie.

“You have to go! Leave me behind!” The machete-wielding teen yelled at Haru.

Haru was simply too shocked to speak, the emotion written all over his face.

“We need to get out of here!” Rei gasped out from the exhaustion that ensued with the chaos going around them.

The three of them didn’t even speak, they all just ran through the small path littered with bodies that they had made in the short waltz of blades and breaths. The hot summer sun blazing on their backs.

All of them made the short trip out of the mall and out back to the forked road, halting only to catch their breath. Haru and Rei would wait until they were back in camp to make something out of the little girl, now asleep in Haru’s arms, and the stunned redhead, now running between Haru and Rei, both of them not wanting to risk him attacking. The mood was one of great hurry and fear. Fear that more would come, or maybe it was the fear that something would go horribly wrong.

The silver and rusted gates were barely in sight when Rei called out, “Survivor!” in a desperate voice shaking Haru out of his thoughts.

In no less than ten seconds, the gates opened up to reveal a perplexed Makoto. Standing the left side, where the gates were usually locked and closed, always having a ladder on both sides. The look on Makoto’s face was a mixture of confusion and worry. He was bewildered.

Makoto rushed towards Haru after the initial shock wore off. “Haru, what happened out there?”

Haru only kept on jogging with the two behind him. Signaling Makoto to follow with a flick of his hand. “I’ll explain in a bit. Get everybody in the meal tent.” Haru almost whispered. Not fully trusting his voice to stay even.

Makoto only nodded and picked up his speed from jogging to a rushed trot toward Nagisa in his training ring with a concerned look in his jade green eyes.

Haru looked up at the sky. Judging it to be about 4:30. Which meant that gou would be cooking dinner already. He could feel his stomach growling but it was also clenching in a way only a cocktail of adrenaline and uncertainty could.

The jog to the tent was brief. The occasional scuffle of feet and the panicked panting from the survivor had put Haru on edge. It’s not every day you meet a living person. Who knows what their intentions could be?

Once at the tent, Rei piped up from the back, “Okay, Mr, we mean no harm and we just want to know where you’re from so when we get in the tent, just please tell us.” The last of his words sounding like a desperate plea rather than a command. Much softer than what Haru would’ve put it.

All the strange pan did was nod and walked in first once they all stood at the entrance. The smell of potatoes and soya sauce wafting from the breeze made when the door closed. Making Haru sure that his hunger was bigger than his suspicions. Mouth watering at the edges.

Next to enter was Rei then Haru. Everybody sitting the the picnic table. Makoto was standing, leaving a space for Haru to sit.

“He’s too compassionate. He’s probably been standing all day too.” Haru thought when he saw that the space beside the newcomer was open. On the other side of the arrivee was Rei. Nagisa sat across from Rei, his bandages unwrapped and on the table. Gou sat next to him.

Gou noticed that Makoto was standing and moved over so he had room to sit on the end. Makoto taking it thankfully.

The look in the outsider was guilt, worry and fear all tied up together. He didn’t look anybody in the eyes but opted to look at the toddler in Haru’s arms. His eyes were a deep wine red and his hair was only a shade lighter. Pulled back into a messy ponytail but some strands still framed his face.

Haru wordlessly and carefully gave over the little one. Not wanting to wake it or startle the exotic looking man.

He took her gingerly and opened his mouth to speak, everybody on edge when he did.

“My name is Rin and this is my little sister Momo. Thank you for saving us.” His voice was gravelly and filled with guilt. He didn’t sound older than any of the teens even though he was so well built.

“I’m sure it was the only thing to do.” Gou reached out for the hand Rin had placed on the table and took it gingerly as a sign of comfort.

Rin only looked up briefly before looking at the grains of the table. Too fearful to hold eye contact. To worried about drawing anybody's ire.

“First things first, let's get you some food.” Makoto stood up again. Rin was about to protest but was cut off by Momo waking up. A noise of hunger escaping her lips.

“Thank you,” Rin mumbled when a bowl of stew and a bowl of broth was placed in front of him.

Makoto only smiled in response as he gave the other teammates their food. Wanting to come off as nothing but nice and trustworthy for Rin.

“Where did you come from?” Haru blatantly asked. Not caring about his tone or what Rin would think of him. He never did. If people didn’t like him then so bad. Why should he try to appeal to them if they didn’t even liked who he was. It never made much sense to Haru.

Rin seemed taken aback a bit by how blatant Haru was being but quickly covered himself. “We came from a camp. Just a few days out from where you found us.” Rin was trying to get Momo to swallow a couple drops of broth. She ended up grabbing the spoon and feeding herself. Sitting on Rin’s lap.

“Hold up.” Nagisa interjected before Rin could start the rest of his story. Rin looked at him out of utter disbelief. “You came from a camp with other survivors? There's more of us?”

“Yeah. It’s pretty big. About a hundred people or so.”

Haru noted his teeth were pointed and sharp. He wrote it off as a cultural thing. Reading it in a book somewhere during school.

Haru was in utter shock. More survivors ment more resources. Maybe they could all move there. “We have to get you back,” Haru stated out of the nowhere.

Rei dropped his spoon at what Haru told. “How can we trust him? For all we know he could be leading us in a trap.”

“Then Haru and I will go first,” Makoto blurted, “We’ll come back and get the rest of you guys. Then you’ll know it’s safe.”

“Then it’s settled,” Gou ordered, “Tomorrow the four of you will head back for Rin’s camp.” Haru almost stood up. Ready to head to the tent and set up another bed until Gou cut him off, “First you all have to get a proper sleep.”

All of them nodded. Stood up and left the tent one by one. Gou staying back to clean up the dishes.

The air outside was cool and settling. The sun having gone to sleep only minutes ago. The stars were bright nonetheless and danced across the pitch black sky. Hues of purples and blues sneaking their way onto the elegant dance floor of space. The best thing about the apocalypse was that the sky was clearer than ever.

Rin was going to follow Haru and Nagisa to the sleeping tent but Makoto called out to him, “Hey! Rin! Come with me and i’ll show you around the compound.”

Confused, Rin stuttered in his step. Wondering why he’d need to know what the compound looked like. “Uh, sure.” Rin put down Momo. muttering something to her. She nodded and held Nagisa’s hand. Being the shorter of the two, his was easier to hold.

Haru and nagisa took their time getting up the hill. Keeping the pace of the toddler in mind. Nagisa and Momo, however were chatting it up. Nagisa was always good with little kids. His energy was the same at times.  
╬

Haru had just stepped out of the tent, recently finishing up the makeshift bed of duct tape jackets and old clothes. Makoto and Rin were approaching the tent. Rin looking like he was a step farther away and a little smaller then when he had gone with Makoto to check out the compound.

“Do we have any PJ’s for Rin?” Makoto asked Nagisa as he approached the teen.

“I have an old t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Will that do?” Nagisa help up a large shirt with the Iwatobi mascot on it and a pair of red sweatpants.

Makoto took the items a little harshly and tossed them to Rin. All of them went to the tent after Rin came out in his pajamas. All of them tried to be quiet, Momo and Gou were asleep after all.

Once everybody was settled and the last sigh was given a stray thought came across Haru.

“We can have lunch tomorrow,” Haru went to sleep after that with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Sorry for being so late with this! I hope you all like it. Make sure to leave a kudos or comment telling me what I can improve on!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have anything you want added, i'll try my best to do so.


End file.
